Yuma's Version of July 4th
by senshi moon
Summary: Yuma tells the story of July 4th to his friends... Though someone should tell him that Yu-Gi-Oh! cards did not exist back then... Happy Fourth of July everyone! Sorry if anyone gets offended! Short one-shot.


**Fourth of July fanfic!...Yeah, I know what you're all going to say: "Fourth of July is only for Americans! The characters are Japanese! Not Americans!" Uh huh. I'm American, they're Japanese. So? This is fanfiction. Besides, it's not wrong for other countries or people to celebrate another culture, right?! Well, I'll just continue. This is not meant to offend anyone. If you find it offending, I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Listen up everyone, and listen carefully! This is a story long, long ago that still lives on in the lives of many Americans! And many other people! But what most don't know is the story of their independence! Well, most except I! Tsukumo Yuma!" Yuma thundered.

Kotori, Ryouga, Rio, Kaito, Haruto, the Arclight Brothers, and his older sister Akari sat in the Tsukumo Household, listening to Yuma. What was wrong with him? No. What was wrong with _them_ for actually listening to him? How did they all get there in the first place? Well... Yuma forced them. Yep. That's it. Right now, they just wanted to get out. Minus Akari, who lived there. Of course she couldn't get out. Even Kotori wanted to get out.

"Uh...Yuma?" Kotori started. Yuma looked expectantly at her. "Uh..."

"What Kotori-san is trying to say Yuma-san," Haruto began. "Is that we mostly know the story-"

"Nonsense Haruto!" Yuma interrupted. Haruto flinched back. "You may know the story that's written in textbooks right?! Well, sorry to destroy you, but those textbooks lie! They don't know the real truth!"

Thomas sighed in exasperation. "Then what is the-"

Yuma grinned. "I'm glad you asked IV!"

Thomas sweatdropped when glares were sent his way. "Woops."

"The story began long ago...In the 4th of July...In 1786!"

Rio raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I believe the year is-"

"Don't even bother Rio," Ryouga interrupted as he waved her facts off. "Let him believe whatever he wants."

"I can't believe you would lead Yuma into oblivion," Kaito retorted.

Ryouga glared at him. "What-"

"Enough!" Rio interrupted. "Let's just let Yuma tell his story, and maybe, we could get out of here faster."

"...Fine..." both gritted. Rio rolled her eyes and paid attention to Yuma's story...

* * *

**Yuma's Story... July 4, 1786 (Wrong Year People!)**

"Mr. Jefferson! Mr. Jefferson!" A minion shouted.

Jefferson turned around, so he could face the minion. He had a very girlish face and streaks of blue hair were evident in his wig. "What is it?"

The minion bowed. "It's time for Independence!"

Jefferson nodded. "Very well! Thomas Adams, Michael Franklin, and I have revised the most valuable document! Now it is time to face the king! King Kaito the III!"

The minion nodded. "Yes! With you, Rio Jefferson as our leader, we will prevail!"

Rio Jefferson smirked. "Of course we will! Now stand up Minion! To the castle we go!"

**Ship to England...**

"Hello, Founding Fathers!" Two girls appeared before Jefferson, Franklin, and Adams and bowed.

"Hello!" Thomas Adams smiled.

"Thanks! Hey, do you know where Hancock is?" Rio Jefferson asked.

One of the girls nodded. "Yes. Akari Hancock is at the main deck with the captain of the ship."

Rio, Thomas, and Michael nodded. "Thank you. Your name?" Michael asked.

"Kotori!" the girl beamed, delighted that one of the Founding Fathers asked for her name.

"Very well! We shall meet up with Hancock and the captain!" Rio Jefferson bellowed. The others nodded and followed Jefferson to the main deck.

**Main Deck...**

Thomas Adams sighed exasperated. "Are we there yet?"

The captain glared back at him. "In about 5 minutes."

"5?! That's, like, 5 lifetimes..." Thomas Adams slowly stopped as the captain glared very hard at him. "Sorry, Cristiano..."

"...It's Christopher..."

Thomas Adams rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Look. We're reaching the shore." Soon enough, the boat was anchored into the ground! Rio Jefferson, Thomas Adams, Michael Franklin, and Akari Hancock all walked down the boat.

"Phew! We are on land!" Rio Jefferson shouted in glee. "Now! Time to declare independence from the king!"

Everyone nodded as they started their walk but stopped when they heard a voice.

"Um..." Kotori began. "May I go with you guys?"

"I would like to go as well," the captain stated.

Akari Hancock stared at Rio Jefferson. "What say you, Jefferson?"

Jefferson stared at Kotori and at the captain, looked at them hard to see if they were telling the truth. They were. "Fine. Come along! The more, the better! But we must hurry! The sun is setting!"

Kotori gasped. "That's right! If we don't hurry, then the Fourth of July won't exist for the Americans! Instead, it would be the Fifth of July!"

Everyone gasped. "She's right! We must hurry!" Michael commanded as they all ran to the castle.

**The King's Castle...**

"There you are King Kaito!" Rio Jefferson shouted as he and his army ran into the throne room.

King Kaito the III looked down upon them from his high throne. He smirked. "I'm impressed. You managed to get past my security."

"Don't worry, Kaito. You don't have to dirty your-"

"I won't Shark." The guy named Shark nodded but stood by Kaito's side.

"Nii-san... Who are they?" Haruto asked as he appeared by his brother's side.

"No one Haruto. Nothing to-"

"Oh yeah! Well, we'll give you something to worry about! Right everyone?!"

"RIGHT?!"

King Kaito smirked. "Oh really? Well, let's see if you can get past my Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Suddenly, the dragon appeared and began attacking!

"Oh no! We must summon our own monsters!" Christopher yelled.

Everyone nodded as they summoned their respective numbers and monsters!

"Nii-san! Don't worry! I'll help!" Haruto yelled. "Tachyon! Come!" And Tachyon sprung out of the card.

"Haruto! Where did you leave-" Mizael got interrupted when a shot was headed towards him. He smirked. "Uh huh! Like you guys are ever going to beat me!" And he lunged himself into the battle!

Soon, everyone was fighting and fighting! All the other Barians came and helped too! Soon, they were getting tired. Too tired to battle...

"Ugh...We need to win this war...For the Independence!" Rio Jefferson preached as he tried to get up but stayed down.

"You're right... But how?!" Akari Hancock asked.

"You guys need The Final Hope!" a voice exclaimed. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who...Who was that?!" Michael Franklin asked.

Suddenly, a boy with Yu-Gi-Oh! hair appeared! "Me? I'm Yuma Harrison! And I brought you guys the hope of Independence! The Emperor of Hope! Utopia!"

And Utopia appeared and finally defeated the King! The King laid on the ground. "...Fine... You win... I'll give you your independence!"

"YAY!" the army shouted. Rio Jefferson stood up and walked over to the fallen king.

"Now sign this paper to make it official!"

King Kaito glared at him. He got the paper and signed it! Just before midnight too!

"WOO HOO!" Everyone, except the Barians, Haruto, and Shark, shouted.

Rio Jefferson nodded. "Looks like the Founding Fathers have prevailed! Now the Fourth of July can officially be established!"

So, Jefferson lead his army out to boat to America to tell the people the great news! And from there on...

* * *

"The people lived happily ever after!... So! Now you guys know the truth! What do you think?!" Yuma asked everyone.

Blank stares and glares. "Yuma. Please don't tell me you actually believed that happened!..." Kotori pleaded.

Yuma blinked innocently. "Of course I don't believe it!" But before Kotori could sigh in relief... "I know it!"

Kotori buried her head in her hands. "Oh my!"

Rio patted Kotori on the back. "Don't worry Kotori-san!"

Haruto nodded and also began patting Kotori. "Yeah, Kotori-san! Hey, why don't we go fire fireworks?!"

Rio beamed at him. "Great idea, Haruto! Let's go!" And soon enough, they were gone...

Ryouga tched. "She didn't ask for my permission..."

Kaito smirked. "Of course she didn't. She's too smart for you."

Ryouga glared at him. "What did you say-"

"Take it outside!" two voices yelled. Chris and Akari.

Ryouga and Kaito sweatdropped. "S-Sure..." Soon enough, they were both outside.

Michael sighed as he turned to Yuma. "Yuma...Your story is a _little_ off-"

Thomas snorted. "A _little_?! His story was _way_ off!"

"Thomas..." Chris began.

"Michael..." Akari added.

Thomas and Michael gulped at the angry auras around the oldest people in the room. Where were the adults when you needed them?!

"Yes?" they both asked uncertainly. Chris and Akari turned to them, angry faces. Without another word, the two brothers sprinted outside.

Once Chris and Akari knew everyone except Yuma was outside, they creepily turned to Yuma. Yuma here was scratching his head nervously.

"Umm... Did I do something wrong-"

"Tsukumo Yuma!" Chris bellowed.

Yuma jumped back, startled. "Y-Yes?"

"Today you will have a history lesson on July 4, _1776_!" Akari finished.

"EEEHHH?!" Yuma shouted as his sister and Chris got textbooks out of nowhere and opened them.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuma screamed as the fireworks went off!

And so, that's how the crew spent their Fourth of July...

* * *

**Oh, Yuma! That's totally not what happened! At all! I hope you guys don't get offended by this. This story was just meant for laughs. And I had to make it creative! Sorry it was short. I wanted to put it up before the day ended. Once again, Happy Fourth of July! Let's remember this day for as long as we can! And don't forget, this is fanfiction, not non-fiction! Well, that should be it! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
